


Conquest

by sivathomega



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood, Clergymen, Ejaculate, Knives, Lots of Cum, M/M, Manipulation, Mid-Canon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Painful Sex, Power Struggle, Rough Sex, Seduction, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivathomega/pseuds/sivathomega
Summary: An encounter in the forest. Takes place directly after Fate/Zero episode 8, "The Magus Killer."





	Conquest

You wait for him at the edge of the woods. You appear just before he turns to run, just as the dark cloak of an Assassin materializes and then vanishes again in the cold air.

You smell blood. You smell sweat. Even from a distance in the moonless night, you can make out his face, dark with anger. And the blood splattered on his shirt. And the dirt on his knees, the dirt and blood on his hands.

You lean back against a tree trunk and bite your lip. You play with your gold necklace idly. Not nervous, just anticipating. Focusing your desire.

He passes under the shadow of the forest, and for a moment you lose sight of him. The crunch of grass and leaf underfoot grows louder, then you hear a crackle of twigs snapping—

He says nothing at first. He just comes to a halt and stares, hands clenched into fists at his side. A flicker of surprise registers on his face, then dies away.

"Archer," he growls. His voice is deep and steady, but you can sense his body thrumming with volatile energy. "What do you want?"

You speak, your voice silky and clear in the darkness.

"Did your Assassins not warn you I was here, Kirei?"

He pauses. "No," he says, a note of irritation in his voice. "They did not."

Kotomine's gaze travels up and down your body for a moment. Then he looks you in the eye.

"You have no business coming here. Where is your Master?"

You roll your eyes. "I told you. He bores me. But you..." You glance at the bloodstains on his clothing. "... you're much more interesting, Kirei."

A burst of anger flares in Kotomine's deep brown eyes. "You mock me."

"No," you say. You advance towards him, your movements silent, your gaze unwavering. "I only speak the truth."

You are just inches away from him now. With your heightened senses, you can hear his heart beating. The smell of blood and sweat is overwhelming, intoxicating. You reach out and let your fingers trail down his chest.

"Homunculus blood..." You can barely control the excitement in your voice. "I wish I could've seen the look in her eyes as you killed her."

His words stumble out. "Archer—if you—"

You interrupt him. "So nervous," you murmur. "You want me, don't you, Kirei?"

He falls silent. He stares at you for a moment, then quickly averts his gaze. "No—"

"I've seen how you look at me," you say. "Why not give into it? Are you worried about your God? Your Bible? Or what your superiors might think?"

"No," he says. He is trembling. "You're wrong."

You grin. "Your Assassins—they won't come near us, will they?"

"They will do as I command," he says. He is looking back at you now, desperately maintaining composure. "But what does that—"

"Then why do you not command them to stop me?"

There is a strong pulse of mana and a flash of light that illuminates the trees. Three long, slender knives have appeared in each of Kotomine's hands, their hilts clutched tightly between his knuckles.

You can't help it. His mounting rage, his quivering body, responding to you as if under a spell—it's too good. You burst out laughing.

Then you feel an impact on your chest, a quick slice of pain at your neck, and find yourself pinned against a tree. He is holding you still with one powerful arm, pressing the blades against your neck with the other. Just enough to draw three thin trails of blood.

Your breath has grown heavy. Your heart is pounding. Your red eyes flash, locked with his.

He is no longer able to contain the anger in his voice. "Don't test me, Gilgamesh—"

You feel something in your body stirring, your excitement reaching a breaking point.

"Kirei—" Your voice is throaty now, almost growling. "Say that again."

"What?" He presses the blades deeper. You can feel your blood dripping faster, but the pain barely registers.

"My name. Say it. My true name."

Something changes in Kotomine's eyes. Something he has been trying desperately to control is about to break through.

He pulls back slightly. The blades vanish.

"Gilgamesh." His voice is still taut with anger, but it has dropped nearly to a whisper.

There is a single, heady moment—all sound vanishes from the world, and everything around you is blurry except for—the sharp angle of his jaw—the sweat on his brow—his hands—

His hands. The world snaps back into focus. His strong hands are running over your body, clutching at you, ripping your shirt open, reaching beneath your waistband, digging into the flesh of your hips. He moans and presses his weight into you. His breath is hot against your neck. 

You try to push him away from you, but he swiftly reaches up to grip you just below your jaw. With a single motion, he lifts you into the air and slams you against the tree.

He is not gentle. He is hurting you. You let him.

"Kirei—" you manage to say. "Stop—not like this—"

"Shut up," he growls. You hear the soft clink and whip of a belt being undone. His breath is ragged.

It's working. You are almost shaking with pleasure, delighting in the power you wield over him.

You seize his arm and struggle against him, but his hold is firm, his strength overpowering. You lift your leg and deliver a sharp kick to his ribs.

He gasps and lets go of your jaw, and you drop to the ground. Then, before you can move, he strikes you hard across the face.

You weren't expecting that one. You stumble backwards.

He hits you again. Blood begins to gush from your nose; you can taste its salt on your lips. You let out a sharp, delighted laugh. This is better than you could have planned.

In the next moment, Kotomine is on top of you, pinning you to the cold, dirty ground, his eyes alight with wild anger, with unrestrained lust.

"You're enjoying this," he says. His voice is shaking.

You glance down. His pants are unbuttoned. You take in the sight of his cock—hard, thick, smooth but for a single vein running down its length, its tip bare and glistening with precum. Gorgeous. You long to touch it, but he has your arms trapped above your head.

You're hard, too, your cock pushing against the fabric of your pants, aching to be touched.

"Wait, Kirei," you say, barely containing your excitement. "Don't—"

"Quiet!" he says sharply. "Stay still."

"No! Please—don't hurt me, Kirei—"

He lets go of your wrists and clamps a hand over your mouth. With the other, he swiftly tears open the front of your pants and pulls them down.

The sight of your hard cock seems to drive him further into madness. He lets go suddenly and sits up, hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt, watching you with a fiery, threatening gaze. You don't move.

Kotomine lets his shirt fall from his shoulders, and you take in the full view of his body. His tan skin, glistening with sweat. The defined muscles of his broad chest, his stomach, his shoulders. The sharp lines of his hipbones, the trail of dark hair leading down from his navel. His gold cross pendant glints against his chest in the moonlight. His sinewy arms are tensed, their muscles bulging.

He seizes your hips. Your heart leaps in your chest, but you make sure to feign displeasure. You let out a whimpering moan.

"No, Kirei, I'm not ready yet—! No—"

He does not respond. He is breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down. You let your body go limp, let him spread your thighs apart roughly.

"Stop toying with me, Archer," he says. "You want this. You want me to fuck you."

He doesn't wait for a response.

You feel a sharp, radiating pain, and your entire body convulses, your back arching, your head tilting back, hands clawing at the leaves on the ground.

Kotomine's thick cock is deep inside you. Stretching you out, hurting you, making your eyes well up with tears. You bite your lip and stifle a moan.

He pulls out a little, then slams back into you. He keeps going, faster, harder.

The pain dies away. In its place, a deep, warm pleasure begins pulsing through you, growing more intense with each of his thrusts. You tilt your hips upward, taking him in deeper.

He lets out a throaty moan. You lock eyes with him. His face is flushed, the anger beginning to fade, replaced with—

"Please, Kirei," you moan. "Say it. Say my—"

"Gilgamesh," he breathes. He starts fucking you harder. Your cock is aching. "Gilgamesh—"

"Yes," you say. "Yes, Kirei, again—"

"Gilgamesh!" he cries out. "Oh, God, I'm—"

"Give it to me, Kirei, all over me, please—"

He pulls out. He grasps his cock in his hand and lets out a long, passionate moan. His cum splatters across your belly and chest, hot and thick and white. So much of it—his hand keeps pumping over his cock—coming out hard and fast, drenching you.

Then he lets go. He is still hard. He lowers himself down and pushes his cock inside you again, as deep as he can.

Your body tenses up again. Your eyes grow wide.

He pulls out, almost all the way, then thrusts his cock back inside you, filling you completely.

You let out a whimper and close your eyes. Tears begin to stream down your cheeks.

"Come on—" he says. His voice has softened. It is almost pleading. "Gil—" He is moving again, fucking you so hard—

A deep, hot pleasure begins to bloom inside you, and you cry out, unable to control your voice or the movements of your body. Your stomach tenses. The pleasure rises and crests like a wave, powerful, burning, sublime—

And then thick, hot cum spurts from your cock, shooting across your face and neck—mixing with his cum, mixing with blood and sweat. You are convulsing, clenching around his cock, your vision cutting in and out, the orgasm blazing through you, nearly breaking you.

Then, gradually, it subsides. Your cock lets out its last few drops of cum, and your body relaxes completely.

You moan again, quietly, and open your eyes fully, gazing up at Kotomine.

He pulls out. His eyes are glazed over, his hair damp and curled with sweat.

You feel a warm, thick liquid drip out of you as he withdraws. You smile.

"Twice, Kirei," you murmur. "Good boy."  
  
You are surprised to find your voice is soft, almost kind. You feel a strange warmth in your chest; you can sense the same in his.

He blushes deeply and looks away.

You pull yourself up. Your body feels light, alive, a delicious glow spreading through it.

He sits back on his heels, still not meeting your gaze.

Slowly, carefully, you reach for his wrist. He does not resist. You take his hand and drag his fingers down your bare chest, slick with cum.

He looks down at your slender hand clutching his. You bring it to your lips, and then you slowly, delicately lick the cum from his fingers, holding it in your mouth for a moment before swallowing it down. It is salty and just a little sweet. You love it. You love its slickness, its taste, its warmth.

You let go. You are trembling. You can't seem to control yourself. You are drawn to Kotomine, the musk and weight of his body, his heat, the mana flowing through him.

You take his head in your hands and lean towards him. You hesitate for a second.

Then you press your lips softly against his.

He responds to your touch, and you stay there for a few moments, kissing slowly, deeply.

You pull away. Your breath is returning to normal, the heat dissipating.

You thought—you had planned—that you would disappear now, fade into the cool night, leaving him alone in his misery and regret. You thought you would savor that the most. The moment of conquest, when he realizes what you have done.

But you do not leave. Kotomine sighs deeply and sinks to the ground, sprawling out on his back. You lower yourself down and curl up against his body, nestling your head in the soft crook of his jaw.

You do not know what comes next. All you know is you are both alone—entirely alone but for each other, pain and pleasure and exhaustion claiming you in the stillness and dark.

 


End file.
